ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2009 - (11/06/2009) Version Update Preview
I'm sure not many people care about the Chocobo Circuit stuff, but for those few people like me (I make the majority of my gil through chocobo races there), this is very awesome. (Editting to add: I misread it at first, and thought it meant larger gil rewards for races, but chocobuck rewards are still awesome. As it is right now, the chocobuck rewards are equal to the fee to enter a race if you come in 1st place, so if you don't come in 1st place, you lose chocobucks, and if you do come in 1st place, you only break even. This will be helpful in ensuring we don't have to spend as much time farming chocobucks anymore. ^^) I wonder what the racing jackets will actually do. I kinda want that light blue one the Galka is wearing in the pic (always have), just cuz it matches my hair. :3 As far as the Eldieme and Xarcabard changes go.... it's about damn time. Honestly, I wish they'd add a way to open the gates in present Eldieme while solo, as well. We can get past the Banishing Gates in Garlaige now, but Eldieme coffers are still a huge pain to get. --Kyrie 14:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Finally about the Eldieme Necropolis (S), countless times I get stuck behind a gate after a campaign and no one being in my union. --Shentok 16:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Will it be Riding Time+, or maybe even Enhances Burrow :D Maverick 17:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :As for the fishing update... "DO NOT WANT". 18:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) So, this section of the update is SE: okay we have finally read our 10,000th complaint about teleportation to xarc(s), door complaint @ eldieme (s), and a few jp would like to make gil easier in chocobo racing. (i also chocobo race, this update will be awsome for me) As for the fishing update, maby they just felt like adding a little something so they could get more legit fishers...yeah right.--Chimeramage 19:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: FISHING Update: In the expansions starting with ToAU, SE has added a large number of fish that have no functional purpose except as trophies or to catch for skill. Adding an Inside the Belly angle would increase interest in these fish, as well as possibly increasing interest in Fishing in general. This adds value to existing content without removing value to previous content. Depending on the items swallowed, it may even increase the frequency of some neat but relatively rare items. --Ctownwoody 19:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Is it sad that i may actually consider raising a chocobo just to get some nice looking armor? :o :Well, it says they will be purchaseable with chocobucks, so luckily for you, it shouldn't be too hard to actually do that. Farming chocobucks can be done with an easily-raised chocobo (just max out STR and maybe END, and try and get one born with Gallop or Canter). Winning races at the Chocobo Circuit is a different story entirely, and requires insane racing chocobos and a decent amount of luck. :P --Kyrie 00:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC)